Whoops Wrong World
by TheTwoWhoShouldNotWrite
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas, end up with two 17 year old girls, in Regular Earth. Oh god what've we written? Warning, OCC. If you could take the time out of your busy day, and read this, then.... Oh, who are we kiddin? You have no time on your hands...sigh
1. Chapter One Sarah

Chapter 1 The Introduction

Hi. I am Sara Anderson. I am 17, and I lived a normal life until January 17, 2003. I suppose that you want to know what happened. Well than I shall not deprive you. Here it goes.

I was at home that night, and my parents were visiting my grandparents, in North Virginia. My little brother was at his friend Jose's house, so naturally I had the house to myself. I drove down to the store and got pop, ice cream, bananas, popcorn, and a few movies.

When I got home I put the popcorn in the microwave and poured myself a glass of Mt. Dew. When the popcorn was finished I dumped it in to a bowl and strode out into the living room. I popped in the movie, and settled down for an uneventful night. (Yeah right.)

After the movie I chatted on Icq with some of my friends and at a little past midnight, I decided to go to bed. I stumbled to my room sleepily and undressed then dressed into my pajamas. Flipping on my radio I flopped onto my bed and snuggled into the covers. Soon I was fast asleep. Later that night I awoke to the sky rumbling and a large crack of thunder. I cursed and rolled over onto my back and pressed a pillow into my face. From my glowing alarm clock I noticed it was only 3 in the morning. Ugh. I hate it when I wake up so early. Oh well. I uncovered my face and tried to fall back into sleep. It wasn't easy. I lay awake looking at my "glow in the dark stars" until sleep claimed me.

The next thing I know there is a tremendous crack and my eyes flew open. "Stupid storm. Lights are probably going to go out an-" I was cut off by something large and heavy landing straight on to me. I gasped as all the air in my lungs flew out and I pushed against the large mass. I managed to get out from under it- whatever it was, and fell oh so gracefully on to the floor with an "oomph." What little air that I had had in my lungs was then gone. 

I stumbled to the light switch and turned it on. The thing that was on my bed groaned and moved. "What the-" I cursed again and reached for the only sharp object that I saw at that moment- my sword. I unsheathed it and pressed it to the body, or what I assumed to be a body. My hands trembled and when the thing moved I poked him with it. "Hey you- are you alive?" I asked not really expecting a response.

The thing rolled over and I felt my breath get taken away. Lying on my bed was a tall *handsome* man, with light green clothes, and tiny braids tying back his golden locks. I glanced up at the pictures on my wall and realized something. 'Legolas, he looks a helluva lot like Legolas.' 

The man pushed himself up onto his arms and groaned again. I poked him again with the sword and suddenly his attention turned to me. He sat up quickly and swung his legs off the bed. I stopped him with my sword to his neck. His brown eyes met my own blue ones and he raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what are you doing here in my room?" I asked. My hands shook as I tried to keep the blade steady against his neck. I thought I knew the answer to my first question but I wanted to make sure.

"My lady, you have no need for the sword. I am not a threat to you. And to answer your first question, I am Legolas, P-" I chorused along with him tiredly. "Prince of Mirkwood, son to Thranduil, and heir to the throne of Mirkwood." His eyes widened in surprise.

I sheathed my sword and set it aside. "Lovely." I muttered. The elf cocked his head as he examined me. When a slight blush tinged his cheeks I realized what I was wearing. Spaghetti strap silk tank top with matching pants. Oops. I blushed and grabbed my robe off of the back of my door. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Middle Earth, saving the world from one thing or another?"

"My lady, I do not know how you know that I am from Mirkwood, or my name or my fathers for that matter, but I hope you will explain later." He stood and focused on me. "As to how I got here, I was being chased by a band of rouge orcs, and when I was cornered I saw an arrow fly on a steady course to my head, then I remember waking up here. Tis' all I know as of now."

"Great. As to where you are, you are in America, Ohio to be precise. Um. I think that this is an alternate reality, or different plane, or something. Cause' you are not in Middle Earth." I beckoned him to follow me in to the living room and he did. 

"Um. Well. I am going to go talk to one of my friends, to see what they are doing. Knowing her, she will still be awake. Why don't you stay here, and sit, I will be right back." I ran a hand through my messy short brown hair that has light blue streaks in it and walked in to the living room to find the phone. I dialed the number quickly and prayed that Christina was up. 

"Christina? Tini?" I said immediately.

"Lo'?" she answered somewhat tightly. "Sarah- is this you?!"

"Yeah-" I didn't have a chance to finish my thought when she exploded.

"You will never guess what I mean who is sitting on my bed right now! I was asleep in my room, when suddenly someone landed on me. When I turned on the light," she gasped for a breath and then sped on. "Some guy with black…brownish hair, and blue eyes, who says that he is Aragorn. Or… something like that. He landed on my bed. I think I know who he is, but... Just get your butt over here!"

"Huh." I offered quietly. I was trying to work things out in my head, and with it being early in the morning it was not helping. 

"WHAT DO YOU **_MEAN_** HUH?! Who do you have over- or something I am completely serious! The guy who says he lives in a forest is in my _house_!" Christina's voice was hysterical. "He's sitting on my couch! He is in my house!"

"Christina-You know the guy I really…Erm… liked? You know Egos-lay? Or Orlando Bloom, as most know him…" I kept my eyes on the blond before me.

"What the heck are you talking ab- no!" 

"Yeah. Why don't you come over here?" I suggested. A click and she was gone. I growled and dialed back. "You hung up on me!" I stated.

"No crap! I am coming over!" and she hung up again.

########

This is a joint fic. Between both Crimson Demon, and almightysheelf08, we both have other stories, and if ya like this, then read our others. CD, is writing the odd chapters, and AMSE08, is writing the even ones! Don't worry, this will be finished and updated when CD gets off her lazy ass…

CD: HEY!!

AMSE08:Well its true! It took ya like 6 weeks to get chapter 7 up!

CD: Well I can explain, in two words…*smug look*

AMSE08: Whatever

CD: WRITERS BLLLLOOOOCCCKKKKK!!! *humph..*


	2. Chapter Two Christina

Chapter 2 ~ My Midnight Visitor ~ 

I, that night, had settled down to a nice relaxing night all about me. I had just aced all my exams for sure, and I got a manicure and pedicure and went home to take a nice relaxing bath with inscense and then into the Jacuzzi. So I was needless to say a little tired, so after the bath I couldn't stay awake anymore so I decided it was definitely time for bed. So after I talked to my friend Sarah for a while on Icq I decided to hit the sack. I was gently put to sleep by the storm (rain makes me sleepy).

Next thing I knew there was a clap of thunder and I was landed upon by something heavy. I squirmed from out underneath it, whatever it was, and picked up my baseball bat ready to strike. "What the hell are you and why are you in my room in the middle of the night in a storm no less!" The thing got up and looked at me I knew who it was but didn't want to admit it. "W-Who are you?" I stammered.

He looked up at me flushed in the cheeks and said, "I'm Aragorn. You are…?" 

I shut my agape mouth and said "My name is Christina. What the hell are you doing in my room Aragorn?" 

He frowned and looked me directly in the eye which made my knees turn into Jell-O and said "I fell asleep in Rivendell and awoke to have you asking me where was I. That is all I know Milady."

I became very worried and turned to my phone. " Maybe I should call Sarah, she'd know what to do." Apparently I spoke too soon because just then the phone rang. I answered, "Hello?"

"Tini?" Came the voice.

"Sarah?" I asked. 

"Yeah it's me," she said.

" Saarraaahh!! I have Aragorn in my bedroom and neither of us know how the hell he got here!!!!!!!!!!!"

I could hear the smile in her voice as she said "Hon, we're in the same boat, up the same goddamn creek." 

"Shit!!!!!!" I hissed. "I'll be over in a second." I said. I hung the phone up. The it rang again. I picked it up angrily, "What the hell do you _want_?"

"Why the hell did you hang up on me bitch?" "Because I'm coming over _now_!" I hung up again and told Aragorn to get in the car and away we went to Sarah's house. 

A/N Almighty: I wrote this chapter! Itn't it great!

Crimson: Hell ya, but we _all_ know that mine are better… lol.

Almighty: Well I think we also know that you have no life outside of this, that's why yours are better shit for brains! * Gay word of the day: Shit for brains* Ignore me I'm crazy!!!!!! 

Crimson: *thoughtfully* I thought that the gay word of the day was Sea Fairy… you know, gay sailor… Wasn't it Mariah that made that up? *shrugs* Oh well, see how much I have been paying attention… 

Together: That's all for us! We'll update soon!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Sarah again

A little note to all the readers, these characters are based on myself and Christina, the only differences, are our age, and some of the things that come in to play in the next chapters… This chapter brought to you courtesy of the great and mighty, wonderful, _MODEST_… O.o _Crimson_ _Demon_!!! *Bow down!*

Chapter 3 ~ Explanations ~

Legolas and I sat in the kitchen, eyes inspecting each other. His clothes were light brown and he had a large bow, and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. I resisted the urge to run up to him and plant a smooch on his unsuspecting lips. (_Just_ to make sure he was real… What kind of a freak do you take me for? Heh, Christina, don't answer that…lol) He had dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. His golden hair was behind pointed ears. The shirt he was wearing was a loose one, and had the first few buttons were undone, but a vest covered most of the skin… *bad, bad, bad thoughts. Whacks head on keyboard. *

"Sooo." I began, swinging my legs idly, my thumbs twiddling. "You have no idea how you came to be in my room?" at the shake of his head I sighed. "Lovely. Um. Do you want something to eat or drink?" I offered feeling slightly stupid. A crack of thunder echoed through the house.

"No thank you my lady." He said softly. I looked at the glowing clock, and repressed a groan. It was only 3:15 in the morning. 

'Ok, just have to wait for Tini, and… who did she say she had?' I thought. 'Eggron? Does she mean Elrond? Ewww. That is really, really gross.' A knock on the door sounded and I jumped off the counter. "Hold on Legolas, just sit down, I _am_ capable of getting the door." I said. The elf sat down again, and I walked to the door. "Who is it?" I asked, knowing whom it probably was.

"Open the damn door! Its wet!" Came Christina's irritated voice. I grinned, and pulled open the door. Immediately a blast of wind blew through the doorway, and I felt raindrops splatter on my face, and spatter on my glasses. My eyes widened when I saw the tall wet man standing behind my friend. My mouth opened and closed stupidly for a moment, and Christina dragged me in to the kitchen farther so I was not blocking the way in to the house. 

Legolas had jumped up when he had seen his friend and the door closed. "Estel? Mani naa lle umien sinome?"{What are you doing here?} He asked in astonishment. Aragorn shrugged, showing he did not know how he came to be here either. 

"Amin sana ta lle n'sinta sut lle naa sinome n'lle?"{I take it you do not know how you are here do you?} Came the slightly amused voice of Aragorn. "I was asleep in my bed in Rivendell, when there was a large storm. I awoke, and there was a flash of bright blue light, and then I found myself…" he shifted slightly, a puddle forming around him. "Beside Lady Christina." 

I sighed. "You guys have to get out of your wet clothes, or you'll catch a cold. My dad has some clothes upstairs, maybe they will fit you." I scanned the two of them and then shook my head. "C'mon Christina, you are helping." I ordered. "I have some pajamas you can borrow." 

"I wouldn't miss it." my friend grinned wickedly as we led the two men up the stairs. 

Ugh… This was on the bare edge of stupidity. I hate this chapter, but I had no idea what to write…sorry all…

-CD


	4. Ch 4 Here's Tini!

Chapter 4 New Clothes

I walked into Sarah's house after she so graciously offered to get some new clothes for the… visitor, which landed in to my bed. We walked into her parent's room with the strangers at our side. We got them clothes and as much as Sarah wanted to help them dress, we let them figure out how to dress themselves. 

When they were done dressing we set to fixing some coffee for us, water for them, and pancakes for all of us. " Well it's still," I looked at Sarah's clock in the kitchen, " 5:32 in the morning so how about Sarah and I go to her room and you guys sleep in her parents room." I said to the two, the elf and man. 

Aragorn nodded his agreement. " Of course Lady Christina, Lady Sarah. Good night and sleep well." Aragorn said. Sarah and I looked at each other and suppressed girlish giggles. Legolas and Aragorn bowed to us and we showed them the way to Sarah's parent's room. We also told them that if they need us at any time during the night to come and get us in Sarah's room. 

I awoke to the clanking of pots and pans and shushing of voices in the kitchen. I got up and put on my robe and slid out of Sarah's room so she wouldn't wake up. Legolas turned around to tell Aragorn something I assume was something like "Shut up and help me" in Elvish but he saw me and let his jaw drop. 

"Whatcha doing? If you guys wanted breakfast I could have fixed it for you. I'm not that bad of a cook am I?" The men suppressed winces. Aragorn turned and said, " Of course not Milady, but we thought we'd help you out, and cook the morning meal b-br-brea..." 

I finished it for him, "Ya mean breakfast?" 

"Yes, that's what it was." He said. Well after we made breakfast, we brought it in to Sarah in her bed. As we were walking there I heard Legolas utter something in Elvish that sounded like " I feel very uncomfortable doing this." 

I wanted to laugh- instead I told myself I'd tell Sarah what he said. After we ate, did the dishes, all took showers and finished the morning feeding of her various animals. We sat down to figure out what to do. Oh what should we do? 

This was done by Christina, who thanks all you for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!! 


	5. And it's sarah againsorry

Some how, I just know that we are going to get flamed for this, b/c someone is going to take it seriously. *sigh* please don't…

Chapter 5 

Once Christina and I had showed the two of them how to work a shower, and then convinced Legolas that, _no_, it was _not_ evil, and no, it would _not_ hurt us, and then we were all pretty happy. Seeing the tall Ranger dressed in baggy jeans, and a black muscle shirt made my lips twitch in amusement. 

(That was for you Tini ) 

He looked so… funny! His face was down, and he was pouting. "Lady Sarah, these clothes are… uncomfortable. Pray tell, why may we not wear our original clothes?" 

"Aragorn, or Estel, which ever you prefer, you're not in Middle Earth anymore, and I really don't know how you are going to get back. I think Gondor will be fine with out you though." I immediately covered my mouth. "Oh shiznet!" I hissed. 

The ranger tipped my head up his blue eyes serious. "Lady Sarah- you must tell me! How do you know of this? If we are indeed in another world, then how do you and the other lady have such vast knowledge of us, and our world?"

I sighed, and met his eyes. A badly suppressed giggle came from behind me and I whirled around. "S-sorry! I wasn't aware we were interrupting anything!" came the hysterical giggles of Christina.

An amused Legolas stood behind her, and I realized what it must have seemed like. "Oh _hell_ no!" I muttered. Both grins widened. "You perverts! I… we… _Ewww_!" I managed. Aragorn had a similar look on his face, one of mild disgust. "NO! Not in any way shape or form are…" I shuddered, and Christina giggled some more. 

"Yeah, I know, it's just to _damn_ funny to tease you." 

"Feh." I muttered. "C'mon guys, lets head out. We should head out shopping, to get you clothes that fit." Needless to say, getting them in to the car was interesting, since both of them thought it was some sort of demon. When I started the car, Christina was still trying to explain _why_ we needed seat belts. The drive itself was all right; both of us explained what to do and what not too. "Absolutely _no_ taking off the hat Legolas…" I said. I looked back and saw him nod, a frown on his face. We got out of the car, and headed for JC Penny's, to begin shopping. "Hey Christina- why don't you take Mr. King here, and I'll take the elf." I suggested. 

She looked at me and smiled, deviously. "Oo-ya-us-jay-an-way-im-say-or-fay-elf-say!" she said in pig Latin. (You just want him for yourself!)

I shrugged. "The problem is..?" she rolled her eyes. "Huh. Well you are paying, you do realize. It is not my parents that make big bucks." She nodded slightly, and we both dodged some people. Then it occurred to me. "Oh noooooooooooo." My head turned around, and I looked around desperately, and saw no one. We had lost Legolas and Aragorn. 

"Ohhhhhh, world just swallow me now…NOW PLEASE!" I called despairingly waving my hands in the air, as people began to give me odd looks. "Whaaaatttt?" 

Bwah. Here's chapter 5, and I hate it… I need to work on my long typing. I need to make chapters loooonnnngggeeerrr…This was a bad chapter. Bad… Bad… bad… 

Oh well.. Tell me what ya think, and please wait for the next update!! 

Vicki- you better be patient, we will get you in! We have up to chapter 8 written, so it may be a while… erk. 


	6. chapter 6 christina aggaaiinn!

Chapter 6 Finding the lost ones 

"You go that way and I'll go this way!" I yelled. I thought about calling the police but what would I say, "Um, hi, Yeah one night Aragorn from the lord of the rings came crashing into my bed and then my friend had the same experience and now we've lost them in the mall!" Yeah and I'd be admitted into a insane asylum! 

I ran halfway through the store and finally found Legolas with a bow and arrow in hand. "Thank God I found you! Did you talk to anyone besides me?" Legolas shook his head, ''No, none besides you." Well, I thought to myself at least he didn't do anything stupid, yet. "Come on Legolas, let's go find Sarah and Aragorn." 

We finally found Sarah and Aragorn *in a clutch of love and passion* in the shoe department trying to find some shoes for Aragorn. We joined them and found some shoes and clothes for Aragorn and Legolas. 

We got them haircuts and took them to a movie. We had to convince quietly and secretly that the scissors would not hurt them and that it was not evil. It would not hurt them. Plus that we had to explain to them that the movie would not hurt them and the sound would not hurt them we're all safe and we had to explain to them about the movie. That took us quite a long time. 

When we finally got home we had like 12 messages on the answering machine. All were from my mom and Sarah's mom we called them back and found out that my parents won't be back for another 2 months and Sarah's for another 3 months. 

Well at least that gives us some time but what will happen when the parents come back? 


	7. Sarah's pathetic attempt at a chapter

This chapter is a wee bit longer, sorry for the wait. Have a merry Christmas from both Tini, and yours truly!

Chapter 7

After we had found out about our lack of 'parental hovering', it was utter chaos. Legolas and Aragorn were constantly poking and prodding at things that moved, or glowed. Aragorn found out first hand that a stove top that is on, is not a thing that he wants to stick his hand on. 

I had been asleep, in my room, when a light tapping came on the door. I groaned, and I think I mumbled a barely coherent, "Come in…" 

The door opened, and a bed tousled Legolas appeared in the doorway. 

He wore only a pair of the boxers we had guessed would fit him, and a pair of jeans that were not buttoned up. (The boxers were Sponge Bob Square Pants, blame Christina…)

I growled lightly when I realized, that however messy he looked, he would always look a million times better then I would in the mornings. I kept staring at his bare chest, which was muscled, but not to a point of overly bulky. The elf seemed to notice I was starting, and he cleared his throat gently. 

"Oh! Yeeeeeaaaah.....Sorry about that..." I muttered, fiddling with the covers. "Whatcha need?" 

"I believe that Aragorn is in need of assistance in the...Keet-chan?" He frowned as he tried to pronounce the unfamiliar word, and then shrugged. "Down the steps." 

"Ah..." I stated, throwing off the covers, and thanking my thinking ahead, for I was wearing decent pajamas this time. "What happened?" I asked, walking down the steps lethargically.

"I believe that Aragorn wanted to further examine the "stove top" that the Lady Christina was using to make eggs." He followed me down, arms crossed. 

Sure enough, when I reached the bottom of the steps, Christina was busy scolding him, examining his burnt fingers. I walked over, and peered over her shoulder. "Huh." I offered. Christina glared at me. "Oi, don't get mad at me, just go take him to the bathroom, and put some medicine on it or something. Warn him about hydrogen proxide though…" I added as an afterthought. "That stuff sucks when you have a deep cut…" 

She nodded, and dragged the Ranger off.

I turned to the stove, and groaned. The eggs were burning, and I was hungry. "Stupid eggs," I complained, and then took a fork to hesitantly prod them. "Ewww." 

I glared at him, and snapped, "No crap Captain Obvious…" 

He didn't seem to catch the whole meaning of the insult, but I think he got the gist of it. He shrugged, and leaned against one of the counters, managing to look incredibly sexy right there. _'Do not drool!_' I ordered myself- while self-consciously checking. 

"Lady Sarah, I wish to thank you…" Came the soft voice of the elf, as I turned back to the eggs. 

"Huh?" I said, albeit a bit stupidly. 

Two hands rested on my shoulders, and squeezed gently. "I wish to thank you for helping both myself and Aragorn…" he explained patiently. 

I turned around in his arms, and looked up at his impossibly deep, chocolate brown eyes. "Um…yeah…" I whispered, trying to calm my breathing. "Yeah…You're both welcome…" I gripped the edge of the counter, and found myself backed against it. Glancing down, and then back up, I realized that he had cleared the space between us, and was now standing right smack against me. "Um…personal bubble…space being invaded…" I murmured, feeling his hands slip around my waist, and his thumbs stroke the skin lightly. Shivering, I gulped, and blinked a few times.

"Do you really care so much?" He breathed, bending down, and pressing his lips against mine. I leaned against his warm body, and tangled my fingers in his hair, kissing him back just as slowly. _I did care…not anymore though… _was my distracted thought as one of his hands raked though my hair. 

"Huh. Does this look like they are cooking eggs to you My Lord Aragorn?" Came the mocking voice of Christina.

"Nay, my lady, I fear that it does not…" Came an equally amused voice. "Rather the eggs look as if they are burning…" 

__

God, just kill me now. Earth, come and swallow me up…


	8. Angry chapter 8

Sarah: Hey Tini- were you pissed at all when you wrote this??? Lol. Just kiddin'. 

Well, this is Sarah, and I just wanted to let all of you people know, that this story, is merely a way for Christina and I to have a small piece of Legolas and Aragorn, with out receiving a restraining order from the actors…. Anyways, Sarcasm Personified, yes, this was a 'fangirl fantasy', as you put it, and darn it, I'm proud of it! I know, a lack of plot…erk.. I'm trying to work on it, as is Tini. Well, have to go, enjoy this…odd chapter. 

I looked at a flushed Legolas and Sarah. I think if I had to pick one that was more embarrassed than the other I'd pick Legolas. He was about as red as Sarah and I get in the summer without suntan lotion. "Well, since these two are busy making breakfast and since they love it sooo much, they can make breakfast for the next week. The only other part to that _is_, you have to actually get through breakfast without fuckin' like rabbits, ok?" I gave Sarah a satisfied glare.

She in turn then stomped into our room to get dressed. "How about we go out for breakfast today guys?" I asked. 

  
After we got everyone dressed and into the car, we decided to go to the Denny's in town. We got them pancakes and after they saw that syrup was good and nothing in the restaurant would hurt them, we all ate very quietly. The tension in the air could have cut with a knife and we each could have a had a slice of it. 

The breakfast was good until Legolas looked me in the eyes and said, "Lady Christina, may I speak with you?"

I heaved a huge sigh. _Uh-oh I thought here it comes_. "Yeah let's go. We'll be right back you guys. Sarah," I turned and looked at her hatefully, "don't try to fuck this guy too." Legolas and I went out to the car, I opened up the door and we sat in the there. 

He faced me and said, "I'm sorry for what I did with Lady Sarah. I don't know what happened. I just-" 

I cut him off. "You mean that she's so good you have to have her all the time and you want me to give you my permission?"

He blushed. "Something of that nature I guess." 

"Well Legolas" I got out a cigarette and lit it, took a drag, now ready to beat the living shit out of both of them and said, "No I'm not going to tell you that you can fuck my best friend when you picked her over me but I can't stop you. So do whatever I don't care anymore." I went inside and told them to hurry up that Aragorn and I where going for a drive. I also told them that they could walk home because this drive would be about 4 to 5 hours away. Aragorn got in the car and we left Sarah and Legolas to themselves. 

After a while of driving I think that Aragorn was getting nervous. He would look over at me and want to say something but he didn't. When I finally reached my destination, I put out the cigarette I had and turned off the car and started to walk. Aragorn got out and followed me. I sat down on the sandy beach the sun was about to set. A sniffle escaped me, and then I wrapped my arms around my knees, a sob making its way out of my clenched teeth. Aragorn gently wrapped his arms around me and I moved into his lap my head on his shoulder and sobbed. I looked at the beautiful sunset and tried to think if I had a blanket in the car. I just figured it didn't matter.

I, still on his lap, smiled at him. He leaned over and let his lips brush against mine and said, " Don't feel bad."

I closed my eyes and just waited and there again he kissed me. Only this time he didn't stop at a brush against my lips, his tongue glided against my lips and I opened them obligingly. We sat there kissing until he flipped me onto my back and started to kiss the hollow of my neck while trying to undo my buttons on my shirt. I giggled and suddenly flipped him over where I was on his waist. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt while his hands ran up and down my sides which sent chills up and down my spine. His large hands slid under my shirt, and I leaned down to kiss him again, when the sudden realization of what was happening hit me. 

"Aragorn this is exactly what I didn't want Sarah to do with Legolas. Oh God I'm just like Sarah. What has the world come to?! Why?!" 

A/N: Did you ever think that was going to happen?

Almighty: OH GOD I'M JUST LIKE SARAH!!! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!!

thanks for the reviews guys!!!

*winks and points at the submit review button!* (now do you get the point?)


	9. SarahChapter 9

Sleeping arrangements-

Legolas, and Aragorn- My room

Me and Christina- My parents room (alternate floor and bed)

This is Sarah!! Blah…

::Important:: 

This is two people writing this story, and there will be different views on flames and stuff. If we receive a flame, my response is to see if there is anything helpful in it, and then laugh at it. Christina is prone to taking a more…physical response, and being very vocal about the flame. Please make sure you know who it is if one of us flames, or writes back something, since it may not be meeee. Ok, done now. Thanks for all the reviews!

Legolas and I did not head home immediately after Christina and the ranger had left, rather we wandered around town, me showing him different things, and him asking questions. Neither of us mentioned the kiss, except when we arrived home, and I flopped bonelessly on the couch. "Sarah, why is your friend so…angry about this morning. I could sense a great deal of resentment in her." 

I sighed, and then faced him, "Legolas, in this world, you are not real. A man from this world made you up, and wrote about you, like a fairy tale. He wrote about your adventures with the One Ring, and almost everything that had happened in your world. For some reason though, you are here, and I have no idea how. But the reason with all the secrecy is that if people were to find out an elf lived here…" I paused. "It wouldn't be good. Anyway- ever since the books came out, people from our time have been reading them. Now, a movie maker, had made a movie out of the books, (we'd explained what a movie was to them.) and both Christina and I fell in love with the character Legolas." 

Legolas nodded, his face carefully blank. "It was always a friendly competition between us, who would get the elf, and we both imagined what it would be like if he was real, a-and and whatnot…but now…" 

Kneeling in front of me his dark gaze never wavering, he softly said, "I hope that is not what I am to you…a figment of imagination from your world, placed in a body. I-" 

"No!" I protested, sitting up, and clenching my fists. "You're real! There is no other explanation, you have to be real!" 

Legolas nodded once, and then pushed himself up, casting a final look at me. "I will be in the bedroom."

I gulped, and then watched him go away, feeling as if I was lower then dirt. The phone ringing made me jump, and I picked it up with a half hearted, "Hello?" 

"H-Hi, is Sarah there?" A nervous voice was on the other line. 

"Speakin'." 

"H~ii…" I realized who the voice was now, and I sighed. 

"What do ya want Vicki…" 

"Sarah- guess who's in one of the barns…" I could hear voices in the background, and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, I wonder…rats, mice, your puppies, why do I _care??_"

"One word. Eomer. As in-"

"No. No way. As in the actual 'Rider of Rohan?'." 

"Yeah." 

"Bring them over here. Now." 

*

Christina still wasn't back by the time Teresa, one of my best friends, and her older sister Vicki, another of my best friends, pulled up in Vicki's car. I could see a shadow, or s silhouette in the back, and I guessed that it was probably Eomer, the guy that Vicki was talking about. _Would Vicki make this up? I mean last year, for my birthday, she had a guy dress up as Orlando Bloom, and try to trick all of us. Nothing mean was meant by it, just a joke, but still. She doesn't know about Legolas, and Aragorn appearing in our houses', so is it possible that Eomer did actually appear in Vicki and Teresa's room, but still…could this crap get anymore confusing?_

Vicki stepped out of the car, looking utterly worn out. Teresa followed, pouting miserably. I glanced at the other door as it opened, and rolled my eyes. "Hi Vicki? Another one of your jokes?" I sighed, while internally shouting, _Hell no! Who's next, the damn hobbits? What is gooooiinnnggg on!_

Vicki glanced back at the tall man who stepped out of the car, watching it with distrust. "Nope. Last night, Teresa and I were watching a movie, when there was a loud crash of what sounded like thunder. Next thing, power went out, and then came back on. Guess who was standing right in the door way? None other then," Teresa interrupted her older sister.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all great, now Sarah, why aren't you all freaked o- oh my good god in heaven…" Vicki and "Eomer" turned to see Legolas walk out of the house, in his jeans, and a wife beater. Cheerleaders inside my head began to do cartwheels, and I felt my heart stop. _God he's hot._

"I-I-is that…?" Vicki left the question to hang, as Eomer stepped forward. 

"Legolas? How is it you have come to be here as well?" Vicki and Teresa had dressed him in jeans, yes, but he was also wearing a flannel long shirt, with a ugly pattern on it. I snickered at the sight, he looked like a God-awful Al Borlan wanna-be. 

Legolas stepped forward, and studied the Man, dark eyes curious. "I know not. Do you know how you have come to be here?" 

I stepped forward, and grabbed Legolas's arm, and pulled him toward my house, calling over my shoulder, "Alright ya'll, let's go inside. We can have the Spanish Inquisition when we get in to my house." 

*

Vicki drew me aside as soon as we were inside, her eyes sparkling, "Is that…" At my nod, she shrieked, and jumped up and down ecstatically. "Ooooooh! You have an elf! This is sooo weird! Cool, but weird! Do you have Will Turner here too? Canni see him?" 

I rubbed my temples, and shook my head. "No, I don't have Will Turner, and yes this is cool, and all that good stuff, but they aren't suppose to be here!" 

Vicki looked over my shoulder, and smiled broadly, "Legolas! Hi! How are you!? When-" Their voices faded off, and Legolas cast me a last helpless look before following my tall friend to the living room, where she no doubt questioned him ruthlessly about his life. 

"I hate my life…" 

*

Late that night Christina and Aragorn returned, and Vicki and Teresa had gone already. My best friend walked in, and I was sitting at the table, sipping coffee. Her eyes met mine, and we ran to each other hugging fiercely. "I'm sooo sorry you were right, I was so mean, and I didn't think of you feelings, and…" Christina laughed softly, and the two of us headed up stairs, for magazines, chocolate, and bonding. 

Legolas and a bedraggled Aragorn stared at each other for a moment, before shaking their heads, and moving off to different places. 

Late that night, we were sprawled out on the bed, munching on chocolate, and talking. "Yeah, I can't believe I ever went out with Gary. I mean, he was nice and all, but what with all the crap, it was like he was frickin' stalking me. Now…" I groaned and flipped on to my back, sighing heavily. "How about you? Do you ever regret going out with someone?"

Christina looked puzzled for a moment, and then shrugged, "I don't know…you know who I've been out with, and not too many were too bad." For the rest of the night, we listened to music, and the finally fell asleep the next morning. 


End file.
